The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Increasingly, battery powered and mobile devices are providing graphics in general and more specifically are offering video gaming capabilities employing graphics images. Although image frames are two dimensional, graphics can be rendered, that is processed for display, to depict either two-dimensional or three dimensional scenery. In general, graphics processors, often referred to as graphics accelerators, run at an undefined frame rate. In contrast to conventional video imagery, graphics accelerators are typically configured to generate graphics at a variable frame rate of streaming images, and to run at the fastest frame rate possible, limited only by processing capability. In some cases, graphics accelerators achieve a high a frame rate, e.g., as high as 90 to even 100 frames per second. On the one hand, the generation of graphics at such high frame rates consumes considerable amounts of power. However, for various reasons including for example physical limitations of the human eye and refresh rates of displays, exceptionally high frame rates do not necessarily contribute to an improved user experience when viewing graphics images.